


fools call them innocent

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: !!!, D.E.B.S au, F/F, carmilla x laura is really only implied if you know the plot of d.e.b.s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not just Danny Lawrence, but a symbol for everything the D.E.B.S stand for, and of course they want you to take out some huge threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fools call them innocent

You transfer to the Austrian branch three months into your junior year. Petrie and Phipps tell you it’s because the morale needs to be raised across the Atlantic, that the arrival of the Perfect Score will be the perfect solution, but you hear them whispering one night about a target they want you to take down, some big deal in Eastern Europe, Camille or Carmilla or something. 

 _Of course,_ you think, _everything you do has to serve some greater purpose._ You’re not just Danny Lawrence, but a symbol for everything the D.E.B.S stand for, and _of course_ they want you to take out some huge threat.

When you step off the plane, you’re greeted by two recruits, and they quickly shuttle you to the base, chatting in German or Russian or some other language you couldn’t begin to understand.

(At least they don’t expect you to join in, and you can fall asleep in the car.)

Here in Europe, you learn, the D.E.B.S don’t have their own campus, but rather are spread across the continent in small cells, hidden behind the facade of a sorority.

Your new home is called Summer Society, which the girl in the room next to yours tells you is a reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Y’know? Summer? Summers? Cause we’re like girls with superpowers! I’m Laura, by the way. And this," she grabs a girl who’s sprinting past you, "is Sarah Jane, and her?" and she points at a girl who’s frantically trying to open the door to her room, "She’s Natalie. We’re your team, I guess. Me and Nat, we share a room, and you’ll be with Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane gives you a weak wave, and starts to babble. “You’re the perfect score, right? I wrote a paper about you for one of the supplementary D.E.B.S classes and oh god, you probably think that’s totally creepy and…”

Back in California, it’s like the middle of the night, and you’ve been traveling for what feels like forever, so it’s not that hard to tune out Sarah Jane’s rambling.

"Hey, SJ" and it’s the third girl, Natalie. "SJ, I don’t think she’s that interested in your term paper, she probably just wants to go to sleep. We’ve got Lit in," and she checks her watch, "five minutes anyways. Let’s go, and you can talk at the new girl when we get back."

You shoot Natalie a thankful smile as she leads Sarah Jane out the door, and then you’re just left with Laura.

"If you want," she offers, "I can go with you to get your stuff from the main office. Or, you can crash in Natalie’s bed and I can get one of the freshmen to help me. Your choice."

"I’ll go with you," cause Laura’s _cute_ and you would like to have at least one friend here who doesn’t write papers about your life.

—

It takes a couple weeks for you to get used to the new schedule, new classes and your new team.

Your old team back in California was _totally_ different, all of them perfect students, perfect D.E.B.S and you suspected they were clones of each other.

Sarah Jane, Natalie and Laura are the exact opposite of the killer trio back home, and you’re pretty sure that’s a good thing.

Sarah Jane’s clumsy and _fucking killer_ with a gun (which kind of worries you sometimes), Natalie’s probably a genius (which you learn almost a month into the assignment because she acts so _normal_ ) but you discover that she can basically find a way to kill anyone with almost anything. You could see yourself falling for her in any situation that didn’t take Laura Hollis into account.

Because you’ve been in Austria for less than a month and you’re completely, head-over-heels in love with Laura.

Laura, who for some reason finds a need to record almost every moment of her waking hours (She’s got a webshow, Natalie tells you, it’s for the _viewers_ ), Laura who eats more than her weight in cookies and grape soda daily, who writes stupid blog posts about college, who has a bigger collection of self-defense books than anyone you’ve ever met, who you _think_ is completely head-over-heels in love with you too.

—

You’re sitting hundreds of feet above the ground, watching the target (Carmilla Karnstein - professional thief, seductress, and assassin) and you can’t keep your eyes off of Laura.

She’s giggling over something with Natalie while Sarah Jane is trying to set up the audio surveillance equipment, and you catch snippets of their conversation. Evidently, Nat got a date to the Winter Formal, and they’re discussing what she should wear.

"You should ask her, you know," and you’re so startled that you almost fall off of your perch. Sarah Jane’s closer than you remembered her being, and she’s smiling at you.

"W-what?" You stutter, focusing back on Karnstein, who’s now chatting up some tall, gorgeous blonde. "Ask who what?"

Sarah Jane rolls her eyes, and looks at Laura. “You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

"I don’t think she’s into me," you lie and Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow.

"You have to be kidding me, Lawrence."

"No, _Foster_ , I’m not kidding you. Anyways, we’re here on a stakeout, not a ‘let’s discuss Danny’s personal life’ field trip…”

Natalie’s swearing cuts you off before you can finish.

"She’s gone, damn it," and sure enough, when you look down, both Karnstein and the blonde have disappeared.

You crane your neck and scour the corners of the restaurant, but Sarah Jane exclaims, “Look, there!” and it’s loud, too loud and you freeze, because you suddenly see Karnstein in the corner kissing the blonde, and she’s turning around and _fuck_ she’s seen you.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

—

There wasn’t supposed to be a shootout. There _wasn’t._ This was a simple surveillance mission, check out who Karnstein’s meeting with and maybe if you’re lucky, learn why.

Somehow, in the confusion between being seen and trying to hit Karnstein, you and Natalie got separated from Laura and Sarah Jane. You’re crouching behind an overturned table, exchanging fire with the blonde Karnstein was with when you realize that neither Sarah Jane nor Laura have followed you to the relative safety of the thick, metal tables.

The shooting stops, and Natalie blows her hair out of her eyes. “I think the blonde got away,” and when you peek around the table, you find that the front door’s open, and you and Natalie are alone in the restaurant.

That is, until Sarah Jane comes limping in, her hair falling out of its ponytail and she somehow lost a shoe.

And she’s completely alone.

"I’m sorry," she whispers, "I’m so, so sorry."

Over and over, she apologizes, the same three words as she leads you down into the basement.

"When I got here, it was already too late," and she looks like she’s about to cry.

Natalie sees it first, and she gasps, eyes big and scared.

Spray-painted on the wall in blood-red paint is: “I’VE GOT THE GIRL,” and then below, almost like an after though, “xoxo, -C”.

You feel someone’s hand slip into yours, and you can’t be bothered to notice if it’s Sarah Jane or Natalie, because all you know is that Karnstein kidnapped Laura.

And you did nothing, _nothing,_ to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write more of this cause I'm so in love with Danny Lawrence: Perfect Score
> 
> (I also kinda messed with the plot of D.E.B.S so pls excuse me for that


End file.
